Noche de baile
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Una noche, una fiesta, tres momentos especiales. Bonbori/Ganryuu/Hoozuki, Kei/Zakuro, Riken/Susukihotaru
1. Vals: BonboriGanryuuHoozuki

**Noche de baile**

**Notas:** ¡Hola! Vengo de nuevo con más fics de Otome Youkai Zakuro, aunque esta vez también son algo cortos.

Los estoy posteando como capítulos a pesar de que ninguno de los fics es una continuación del anterior y sólo tienen en común que están ubicados en el mismo escenario, ya que creo que es mejor hacerlo así para no llenar la sección.

Para quienes lo lean, ¡muchas gracias de antemano!

**Disclaimer:** Otome Youkai Zakuro y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Hoshino Lily y asociados.

Vals

Las fiestas imperiales nunca dejaban de ser exorbitantes, siempre siendo organizadas en grandes salones de acabado europeo llenos de luz, con largas mesas cubiertas de comida y bebidas que hablaban de la opulencia de los organizadores y docenas de personas vestidas en sus mejores trajes, las cuales llenaban el lugar de vida con su presencia y voces.

Ganryuu estaba más que familiarizado con aquellas fiestas por lo que no podía decir que le incomodaba asistir a una, pero el que recientemente siempre fuese junto a las gemelas, incluso cuando no tenían una misión en el lugar, lo hacían creer que sus experiencias eran muy diferentes a las de los demás invitados.

Eso no le molestaba, en realidad, o al menos no lo había hecho hasta ahora que Bonbori y Hoozuki se habían separado de él y desaparecido entre la multitud sin decirle nada.

¿A dónde habían ido?

No saberlo inquietaba a Ganryuu, aun cuando estaba consciente de que ellas podían defenderse a sí mismas de lo que él podía protegerlas, por lo que se sentía incapaz de unirse a alguna conversación o dirigirse a la zona de comidas.

En lugar de ello, Ganryuu recorrió el salón, mirando a ratos la pista de baile y a ratos a los grupos que charlaban alegremente, esperando verlas en algún lugar, mas antes de hacerlo las escuchó a su espalda:

—¡Ganryuu-sama!

—Las estaba buscando —dijo, suspirando con alivio al tiempo que giró en sus talones y al hacerlo se detuvo, sorprendido al ver la mitad del rostro de ambas cubierta por decorados antifaces dorados que habrían sido perfectos para una mascarada, si fuesen a alguna—. ¿Qué...? ¿Por qué tienen un antifaz?

—Así que se llama antifaz —habló Hoozuki, corriendo a su lado y aferrándose de su brazo izquierdo.

—Es la primera vez que vemos una máscara como ésta —comentó Bonbori, haciendo lo mismo que su hermana y tomándolo del brazo derecho.

Eso no aclaraba de dónde habían sacado los objetos ni porqué los estaban usando, pero suponiendo que alguien había querido jugarles una broma —seguramente con la no muy buena intención de hacer que parecieran fuera de lugar— decidió explicarles.

—Los antifaces no se usan en todas las fiestas —comenzó, recordando vagamente lo que había leído al respecto—, sólo en los baile de máscaras en los que los participantes...

—¡Era de esperarse de Ganryuu-sama! —exclamaron ambas riendo contentas, interrumpiéndolo.

Eso era extraño, pues usualmente ambas lo escuchaban hasta el final, pero el ligero olor dulzón del vino que se notaba en el salón y el recuerdo de la primera ocasión en la que habían asistido a una fiesta así bastaron para que Ganryuu entendiese la razón.

—Ustedes...

—¡Vamos a bailar, Ganryuu-sama! —sugirió Bonbori, impidiéndole completar la frase y preguntarles si habían estado bebiendo durante el rato en el que se habían separado.

—¡Yo también quiero bailar con Ganryuu-sama! —habló Hoozuki, apretando su agarre como si quisiera evitar que Bonbori lo llevase a la pista de baile sin ella.

—Entonces... —dijo Bonbori mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa que Hoozuki correspondió antes de terminar de pronunciar la idea que sin duda su hermana estaba pensando.

—¡Los tres!

Ganryuu estuvo a punto de objetar, consciente de que con ello atraerían mucha atención malintencionada, la cual crearía comentarios que él no quería que las gemelas tuviesen que soportar.

Pero las miradas —no siempre cargadas de una curiosidad benévola— siempre se dirigían hacia Hoozuki, Bonbori y las demás y de por sí los antifaces y la conversación habían hecho que más de uno los observase de mala manera sin ningún disimulo; además ambas se veían emocionadas mientras aguardaban, expectantes, su respuesta, por lo que Ganryuu decidió ceder por esta vez.

—Sí, sí —aceptó, causando que ambas lanzasen una exclamación alegre, y dejó que lo guiaran aun cuando no tenía idea de cómo podrían bailar un vals entre tres.


	2. Felicidad: KeiZakuro

Noche de baile

**Advertencias:** Spoilers vagos de todo el anime.

**Disclaimer:** Otome Youkai Zakuro y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Hoshino Lily y asociados.

Felicidad

—Siempre es lo mismo —dijo Zakuro en voz alta, mirando de soslayo a quienes habían detenido sus conversaciones para observarla abiertamente sin siquiera intentar ocultar su desdén— y dicen ser la élite.

Lo que Zakuro decía era cierto.

Sin importar a cuántas fiestas asistieran como representantes del Ministerio de Asuntos Espirituales, las reacción general nunca cambiaba y tampoco la de Zakuro.

Kei no los podía culpar por completo por sus prejuicios pues, aunque había intentado disimularlo, en un comienzo el miedo que le tenía a los espíritus también había nublado su vista y sólo el tiempo y la oportunidad de trabajar junto a Zakuro había cambiado su perspectiva.

Pero eso no cambiaba que era injusto que Zakuro fuese observada como si fuese una molesta piedra en el camino y aunque Kei no podía hacer nada para que todos dejasen de hacerlo, al menos podía intentar que ella se entretuviese lo suficiente como para ignorar a los demás.

—Hoy no vinimos a trabajar —comentó Kei con una gran sonrisa, queriendo cambiar el tema por completo—, así que divirtámonos.

—¿Ah? —pronunció Zakuro, dirigiendo su vista hacia a él con una expresión molesta y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas—. ¿Y qué se supone que hagamos?

Aunque las palabras de Zakuro habían sido bruscas, era evidente que ya estaba más atenta a la idea que a la atención no deseada, por lo que la sonrisa de Kei se hizo más brillante.

—¿Bailar? —sugirió, ofreciéndole una de sus manos en invitación.

El rostro de Zakuro adquirió más color, pero sin palabras ella tomó su mano y ambos se dirigieron al centro del salón, donde muchas otras parejas se conglomeraban y movían con la música.

El lento ritmo de ésta la hacía fácil de seguir y pronto estuvieron haciendo lo mismo a pesar de un par de trompicones al comienzo, dando vueltas entre las personas mientras el semblante de Zakuro se relajaba, aun cuando el rubor no desapareció de su rostro.

—Siguen mirándonos —comentó Zakuro de repente una vez acabó la pieza y el grupo que había estado tocando se preparó para la siguiente.

—Seguramente es por los tropezones —dijo Kei, queriendo restarle importancia a la incesante atención que recibían.

—¡Al menos intenta decir algo encantador! Como... —el reclamo de Zakuro perdió fuerza y aunque por un momento Kei se sintió confundido, pronto entendió el porqué.

El teniente Hanadate. _Omodaka._

Sin duda había hecho que Zakuro se acordase de la ocasión en la que había bailado con él y con esos recuerdos la expresión de Zakuro se había tintado de la tristeza nacida de la incertidumbre.

—Lo siento... —pronunció Kei, apretando la mano de Zakuro y comenzando a seguir las primeras notas de la nueva pieza musical.

—No... —dijo Zakuro, bajando su mirada por unos segundos y antes de que Kei pudiese pensar en cómo mejorar su humor, ella volvió a hablar con normalidad, mirándolo de frente—. ¿No te preocupa?

—¿Eh? —Kei sentía que el tema había cambiado por lo que fue incapaz de responder de inmediato.

—Que alguien aquí le diga a tu padre.

Kei no tenía idea de qué había hecho que Zakuro pensase algo así, pero el que ella estuviese preocupada por él y el pensar que quizás esa era una de las razones por las que ella parecía más molesta que de costumbre ante las miradas lo hizo sonreír.

—No había pensado en eso —dijo con sinceridad, prefiriendo no pensar en la reacción que su padre tendría al enterarse de su cercanía con Zakuro y el hecho de que ella no fuese totalmente humana, cosa que tarde o temprano pasaría—. Ahora simplemente estoy contento.

Y lo estaba.

A pesar de los percances, las miradas ajenas y los recuerdos dolorosos que traían sombras de tristeza, lo hacía feliz pasar tiempo con Zakuro fuese en una misión o en la rutina cotidiana del Ministerio o bailando en una gran fiesta.

—Yo también. —Y las palabras de Zakuro, dichas en voz muy baja, incrementaban su felicidad incluso más.


	3. Calidez: RikenSusukihotaru

**Noche de baile**

**Disclaimer:** Otome Youkai Zakuro y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Hoshino Lily y asociados.

Calidez

Susukihotaru no había parecido incómoda ante las infaltables miradas o por el suntuoso ambiente, diferente al que estaba habituada.

Aun así, Riken podía ver que ahora Susukihotaru necesitaba un respiro, tal vez cansada del bullicio o incluso todavía desacostumbrada al tipo de zapatos que se veía obligada a usar en ese tipo de fiestas.

—Lo siento —dijo Susukihotaru mientras él la guiaba hacia la zona del jardín en la que habían creado una zona de descanso, con sillas altas desde las que se podían ver las rosas más cercanas a la fuente—, hice que tuvieses que dejar la fiesta.

Con un gesto Riken le indicó que no se preocupara, más inquieto por el suspiro de alivio de Susukihotaru al sentarse pero tranquilizándose al notar que ella no intentó masajear sus pies.

Quizás sólo estaba agotada, pensó, y si ese era el caso lo único que podía hacer para ayudarla a recuperar sus energías sería traerle una bebida.

—Ya vuelvo.

Sus palabras fueron recibidas con una expresión de confusión, pero a pesar de eso ella no le preguntó nada y Riken no se detuvo a explicarle, prefiriendo ponerse en marcha para volver lo más pronto posible.

Encontrar una bebida que no fuese alcohólica le tomó más tiempo de lo pensado, por lo que al regresar sólo pudo ofrecérsela con un gesto de disculpa que Susukihotaru contestó con una sonrisa.

—Sabía que volverías —comentó ella entre sorbos luego de decirle que no tenía que disculparse— y éste lugar es hermoso.

Realmente lo era, aun cuando la luz de la luna y el brillo proveniente de la mansión sólo iluminaban parte del jardín, pero incluso en esa oscuridad parcial era posible apreciar su esplendor y la quietud, que contrastaba enormemente con la algarabía adentro, lo hacía incluso más agradable.

—Sí.

Lo único que no era perfecto era la temperatura y aunque Susukihotaru no se había quejado por ello, ahora mantenía sus brazos cerca a su cuerpo para resistir contra el frío de la noche.

Era tarde para arrepentirse por no haber traído sake u otro licor que entibiase el cuerpo y el alma y aun cuando el deseo de rodear a Susukihotaru con sus brazos, protegiéndola de la gélida brisa que a ratos soplaba, eso no era el lugar para eso.

Pero nada de eso significaba que no podía hacer nada.

Riken no se detuvo a pensar antes de quitarse su chaqueta y dejarla sobre los hombros de Susukihotaru como si se tratase de una capa, esperando poderle darle algo de calor de esa manera.

La primera reacción de Susukihotaru fue negarse, mas antes de que terminase de decir que ya podían regresar al salón principal enmudeció —justo en el instante en que la prenda la tocó— y un notorio rubor apareció en su rostro.

—Riken-sama —murmuró Susukihotaru con una pequeña sonrisa que le dio a Riken más calidez que cualquier prenda o licor podría darle y que lo hizo desear que pudiese quedarse allí por todo el tiempo que fuese posible.


End file.
